Steps
by mumbleby
Summary: Gokudera and Tsuna, with a little help from Reborn. 5927, one-shot.


**Steps**

_by ashly_

summary: Gokudera and Tsuna, with a little help from Reborn. 5927.

disclaimer: i don't claim to own the madness that is KHR, would love to...but don't.

rating: pg-13

a/n: Taking a break from my Naruto fanfic, just for a bit (: Here's some GokuTsuna goodness for you all instead.

* * *

><p><em>Smiles<em>

Gokudera remembers every smile. He remembers the first one, the second one, the third one, the hundredth one. He knows them all, to the slightest tilt of lips to the one that shows off all the teeth in his mouth. He has a mental catalogue in his brain that clues him in on every mood Tsuna has all by looking at his lips. Maybe it's a bit anal of him but if it helps him in his job then he doesn't care.

He'd like to think he was the first one to catch it but he wasn't. Instead it was Reborn and, well, he can forgive that. As long as it wasn't _Yamamoto._ So when Reborn told him that Tsuna has a special smile just for him, he told him thanks and tried to think of all the ways he could get Tsuna to show him that special smile because he's sure he's never seen it and it isn't in his catalogue and, he decides, it definitely should be.

_Names_

They skirt around each other a lot because neither of them wants to say it first. Gokudera because it just wouldn't be his place, after all he was just a Guardian and the Tenth was, well he was the _Tenth _and Gokudera's boss and he was the only one that Gokudera would bow his head too. So it had to be Tsuna who said it first because every time Gokudera opened his mouth with the intention of saying it, his mouth would close again almost instantly and the words would become lodged in his throat before he swallowed them. So it had to be Tsuna, only Tsuna was too _scared _to say it first.

In the end it was Reborn who said it first. Gokudera would like to believe that even if he hadn't, the Tenth would have one day. Maybe in the far off the future perhaps, but he definitely would have one day because he was the _Tenth_ and he could do things like that. But he said it anyway and that fact alone just about made Gokudera the happiest follower alive. After all, the Tenth still called that baseball idiot _Yamamoto_.

_Touches_

Gokudera would never touch Tsuna without permission. He wants to, all the time because the Tenth is there and when he _smiles _at him in such a way Gokudera wants to just get down on his knees and kiss his feet. Or his lips. Except that would definitely break some unspoken rule somewhere on what Vongola Bosses can and can't do and the Tenth, being his usual self, would probably just stutter and go red and he would probably never speak to Gokudera again which just _wouldn't be right_.

Reborn is the one who tells him he's being an idiot and Gokudera would thank him except that when he does touch Tsuna for the first time the Tenth runs away. Gokudera has to spend the next two days apologising and Tsuna, being Tsuna, just gets more and more confused. So Gokudera vows not to touch the Tenth again unless Tsuna touches him first. Which could take all his life but Gokudera is prepared to wait.

_Kisses_

It still surprises him that Tsuna kissed him. Well, maybe not that the Tenth kissed him but that he kissed Gokudera _first _and not the other way round.

After Gokudera made his pact not to touch the Tenth they spent weeks avoiding all contact and it had hurt slightly, that Yamamoto could put his arm over the Tenth and they could laugh together and Gokudera had _not _been jealous of the baseball idiot, he'd just been...annoyed that Yamamoto was so clingy with his Tenth. And Yamamoto had been so oblivious to his glares that he'd just kept right _on hugging _the Tenth and Gokudera was sure the idiot would do it just to annoy him.

So yes, after a few weeks of all that Gokudera is shocked when Tsuna kisses him out of nowhere. When Gokudera doesn't immediately respond Tsuna goes all red like he usually does and he runs off yelling for Reborn, like he usually does.

Gokudera is just left to stand there, feeling so much confusion that he's amazed the world is not ending in one massive explosion. Except the world is going on as normal and there are birds singing and _the Tenth just kissed_. Gokudera decides that might just be the best day of his life.

_Words_

Gokudera will never admit it to anyone that he only goes through with it because of Reborn. Because Reborn told him with a gun to his head to tell the Tenth how he feels and stop being an idiot because he's hurting the Tenth.

Gokudera doesn't want that, he doesn't want to _hurt _Tsuna, anymore than he would want to blow his arm off with his own dynamite so he seeks out the Tenth and finds him at his house.

Tsuna is just sitting there on his bed, looking up when he comes in and he smiles and Gokudera knows, just _knows _that that's his smile, his special Tenth smile and he can't help the words that bubble up from inside him somewhere, and they're pouring out of his mouth without his consent but that's okay because the Tenth is smiling wider at him and he looks so _happy _all of a sudden.

"I love you too Hayato." He says and then they're both kissing each other and the world isn't ending it's just beginning and Gokudera is going to have to buy Reborn a new gun after all this to thank him.

But not right now. Right now he has his Tenth and they're kissing and everything, everything is just _right. _

end.


End file.
